Chronicles of The Great War Volume 1
by Epic Zealot Productions
Summary: This is a story based off of The Great War and Halo: Trial by Fire. AU


**Hey guys this story is based off of a machinima series called ATHOS, made by Mark VI Productions on YouTube. Hope you enjoy, note: this is my timeline, where human colonization started earlier, and thus isn't related to Halo Canon.**

**Note: I've changed the name to Chronicles of The Great War, based off of The Great War.**

* * *

Accessing United Nations Database...

Grand Age of Human Colonization:

February 6th, 2074: Luna is colonized by the UN; the Luna Confederated States are founded by the colonists. The Untied Earth Government is founded as a way to administrate human colonies in the Sol system.

October 17th, 2075: Mars is colonized by the UN. The Federal Republics of Mars is founded by the colonists.

May 6th, 2081: The Jovian Moons are colonized by the UN. The Union of the Jovian Moons are founded by the colonists.

November 4th, 2089: Titan is colonized by the UN. The Republic of Titan City is founded by the colonists.

2160: Interplanetary Wars begin, with attacks on UN Colonial Advisers on Io by the members of the neo-Nazi political party the Frieden movement with support from the Unified German Republic (a separatist movement made up of , five weeks later the Koslovics (a hegemony of ex-Soviet members) launch an invasion of Mars, sending the coalition government of Mars is sent into exile. The Workers' Federation of Mars is established as a puppet state.

May 7th, 2170: End of the Interplanetary Wars. The former Koslovic Empire and the Unified German Republics are dissolved with the Treaty of Callisto. The Federal Republic of Germany is reunited with eastern Germany, and countries annexed by the Unified German Republics and the Koslovic Empire regain their independence.

July 4th, 2170: Founding of the United Nations of Earth and Her Colonies: The Federal Charter of Earth and Her Colonies is signed as the Secretariat elections are held and the prime candidates are former Allied Supreme Commander: General Zachary Cross and Victoria O'Connor.

November 6th, 2170: The former Allied Supreme Commander Zachary Cross is elected and sworn in as the 43rd Secretary-General of the United Nations who holds 23 years in office in order to rebuild Earth and the Sol system colonies.

May 17th, 2191: Tobias Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa (the future Secretary-General of the United Nations) invents the Shaw-Fujikawa Trans-Light Engine, allowing faster-than-light "Slipspace" travel. President Cross awards them both with the Noble Peace Prize.

October 9th, 2193: Zachary Cross passes away after a heart attack (He was 76 years old) Elections are held for his successor.

November 6th, 2193: Wallace Fujikawa is elected as the 44 Secretary-General of the United Nations, five days later, the Fujikawa Administration establishes Project: ODYSSEY

December 14th, 2193: As a part of Project: ODYSSEY the UNSC uses small teams of men and women to terraform planets within the Goldilocks Zone. UNSC Destroyers, Frigates, and Cruisers are sent to defend these planets.

2210-2268 (March 7th, 2210): Extra-Sol colonization begins. The _Odyssey_-class colony ship is unveiled, many of the UN's citizens join the colonization program, overpopulation issues have been dealt with. The Core Systems are founded. Humanity colonizes it's first garden world; the planet of Gamma Centauri III and is renamed New Harmony. The Core Systems become the center of industry and economics with the Republic of Sargasso becoming the capital of the Core Systems. Mars becomes the headquarters of Core Systems Forces Command.

2310-2329 (July 23th, 2310): _Explorer_-class colony ship is unveiled. Second wave of human colonization begins, Reach is colonized by immigrates from the United Republic of North America, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and the eastern European countries of Austria, Hungry, and Russia. The two-hundred-and-ten Inner-Rim Colonies are founded and like the Core Systems are founded as centers of the industrial and economic complex with the Republic of Terra Nova becoming the capital of the Inner Colonies. The United Commonwealth of Reach is founded and becomes the primary headquarters of Inner Colonies Forces Command.

2347-2364: Third wave of human colonization begins. The two-hundred-and-sixty-eight planets of the Mid-Rim Colonies are founded as the industrial and agricultural centers with the Daramir Settlements becoming the capital of the Mid-Rim Colonies. The Republic of the Altair System is founded as the headquarters of Middle Colonies Forces Command. The Colonial Administration Authority is founded to administrate the colonies.

2378-92: The Inner Colony Wars begin with the Confederacy of the United Systems, the Republic of Sephora, and the Federation of the Culan Sector demanding independence from Earth and Her Colonies.

October 4th, 2392: After nearly two decades of civil war ends with the Treaty of Berlin is signed by the Secretary-General of the United Nations Martin Louis, President of the Confederacy Amelia Stanford, Prime Minister of the Republic Edmund Blake, and President of the Culan Sector Maria Ramos, the three factions are officially established as autonomous regions by the United Nations.

2399-2475: Fourth and Fifth waves of human colonization begins. The Outer-Rim Colonies are established, among the Outer Colonies' economy is agricultural and mining centers; few industrialized colonies are founded as well. The Republic of Iota Eridanus II is founded as the capital of the Outer Colonies; the Commonwealth of London II is founded as the headquarters of Outer Colonies Forces Command. The Outer-Rim colony of the Parliamentary Republic of Harvest is also founded in 2468, the Federation of Chorus is founded in 2471. The Frontier Worlds are established, with economy was in ways similar to the Outer Colonies; the Republic of New Arcadia is established as the capital of these frontier colonies, with the nearby planets Midway and Pearl becoming the headquarters of Frontier Worlds Forces Command.

2490: The territory of the United Nations encompasses over 800 human colony worlds, 572 of them are incorporated, but all is not well in UN Space. The Colonial Administration Authority has become increasingly corrupt due to many companies influencing it's policies, and is oppressing the populations of the unincorporated colonies that they have been assigned, with brutal efficiency.

March 23rd, 2490: In 2490, the infant United Revolutionary Front executes a coup d'eat against the colonial government of Far Isle. They execute pro-CAA and corporate members of the government. URF leader Anthony Makarios installs known anti-Earth politician Khalid Al-Assad as the 'rightful' President of Far Isle and declares Far Isle independent.

July 16th, 2490: The URF's propaganda wing starts alienating the planet's population against not just the CAA and CMA, but also the federal union of Earth and Her Colonies and the UNSC. Current Secretary-General of the United Nations: James Sheffield orders the UNSC to retake the colony. The stage is set for one of the most brutal conflicts in galactic history.

The Insurrection and the Great War: 2492-2553

April 3rd, 2490: UNSC Sixteenth Fleet arrives in-system and lands troops in an attempt to retake colony. Elsewhere rogue and extremist elements within ONI plot to destroy the colony.

October 25th, 2492: Efforts to take the planet by force fail. The United Nations Congressional Assembly and UNSC High Command prepare to send diplomats to discuss with Far Isle's leaders about having Far Isle become an autonomous colony.

October 30th, 2492: Rouge ONI groups falsifies a transmission from Secretary-General Sheffield, that tells Fleet Admiral Erickson to use nuclear weapons on the planet, which he does without hesitation, most of the population is killed but the rest escape, in the aftermath of the destruction of their homeworld the URF leadership makes the discovery that it was a rogue group within ONI. FADM Erickson is convicted of war crimes and sentenced to Life in Prison and President Sheffield is framed by ONI and subsequently impeached.

2494: The Insurrection begins. Rebellion and Civil War erupts between the United Nations and factions known only as the Insurrectionists.

* * *

["Civil War in the colonies! The UNSC and CMA fight terrorists and rebels in the streets and the wilderness on human colonies or in the endless black ocean." June 14th, 2494; _footage goes bright a few seconds as a HuCiv Coup explodes, and shows rebels (equipped with stolen MA37s and M392s) and UNSC personnel fighting each other in the city of Port Veron, (Commonwealth of Endymion, Inner Colonies), cut to security footage as a rebel with a stolen M41 in hand shoots a rocket at a UH-144 VTOL which hits one of it's rotors and causes it crash._]

["Insurrectionists attempted to force the disbandment of the United Nations, by attempting to get access to the Secretariat Nuclear Football by threatening the SecGen's family, cabinet, and friends, but the quick timing of C-SOC and ONI operatives saved us from an uncertain future, whose names will not be disclosed to the public." January 2nd, 2501; _footage of C-SOC, UCSS, and ONI operatives fighting Insurrectionists in the Secretariat Palace._ BREAKING NEWS: Insurrectionists attempt to force the UN to surrender and disband!]

["UNSC forces took the fight to the Jericho Seven Liberation Front when it invaded a number of compounds on the planet in retaliation for the assassinations of Colonial Governor of Jericho Seven: President Christopher Hill, Secretary of Defense Maria Bordane, Senator of Jericho VII Hideki Fujikawa, and Representative of Jericho VII: Sarah Van der Millian." March 6th, 2507; _a regiment of UNSC Marines supported by M808 Scorpion MBTs, M122S Saxon IFVs, M122K King Cobra AFVs, M122G Gargoyle APCs, M122C Couger IFVs, and other UNSC vehicles enter a Insurrectionist compound, cut to a security camera showing an Insurrectionist armed with a RPG-56 Advance Rocket Launcher, who then proceeded to fire it at a Scorpion tank causing it to explode._]

["In the recent bombings on the Republic of Iota Eridanus II, this time at Luxor, the death toll has reached 2,473 civilian and military lives lost." August 7th, 2508; _a wrecked building in Luxor's entertainment district is being looked over by LPD, FSB, and ONI members as well as civilian onlookers._]

["A massive nuclear explosion has occurred in the mega city of Haven, Federalized Republic of Mamore. The death toll has reached two million and counting; the United Nations and UNSC officials are appalled by the atrocity. Mamore's Freedom and Liberation Party claims responsibility; saying that more attacks will come if the Federalized Republic of Mamore is not made independent by the UN Congressional Assembly." February 23rd, 2511; _a large crater is located where most of Haven used to be._]

* * *

April 10th, 2497: Derek Humel is born to two well-known members of the UNSC Navy and NYPD respectively, in New York City, Republic of Earth and Luna.

March 6th, 2508: Grace O'Conner is to Samuel and Fiona O'Conner, in Austin, Republic of Earth and Luna.

May 6th, 2508: Leonard G. Church is born to Lawrence and Diana Church in Dallas, Republic of Earth and Luna.

June 2508 CE: The UNSC Navy commissions the _Valiant_-class battlecruiser into service after being unveiled by Cross Industries' shipbuilding subsidiary.

June 18th, 2510: Arthur Cross is born to General Dylan and Senator Jessica Cross in New York City, Republic of Earth and Luna.

August 15th, 2510: Thomas Lasky is born to Sasha Lasky and an unknown male in Tricode, Republic of Mare Erythraeum, Federal Republics of Mars.

September 8th, 2510: Alison and Bailey O'Conner are born in Austin, Republic of Earth and Luna

November 1st, 2510: Richard Hawkins is born in New Washington, United States of New America.

January 14th, 2511: Linda O'Conner-058 is born as the younger sister to Bailey and Alison O'Conner in Austin, Republic of Earth and Luna.

January 15th, 2511: Parisa Rezaï is born to Lucas and Cassandra Rezaï, (an ORION operative and a EPD cop respectively) in Elysium City, Republic of Iota Eridanus II.

January 30th, 2511: Valeria Dawson-002 is born in New Alexandria, United Commonwealth of Reach

February 2nd, 2511: Calista Harris-141 is born in Utopia City, Territory of Paradise Falls.

February 6th, 2511: Jacqueline D'Amboise and future S-II: René D'Amboise-081 are born in New Paris, Republic of Paris IV.

February 10th, 2511: Joshua Emerson-029 is born in Raccoon City, Federal Commonwealth of New Harmony.

February 17th, 2511: Jennifer Rodriguez-004 is born in New Manila, Federal Republics of Mars.

February 19th, 2511: Antony Martinez-041 is born in New Lexington, Federalized Republic of Mamore.

February 20th, 2511: Felix Tanis-116 is born in New Arkansas, Republic of Miridem.

February 23rd, 2511: Terrorists with the Freedom and Liberation Party detonates a commercial nuclear explosive in the mega-city of Haven, Federalized Republic of Mamore, instantly killing two million people and injured a further 8.3 million. Millions more were expected to die due to cancers and other diseases caused by the radioactive fallout, as well as cause birth defects for generations afterwards.

March 1st, 2511: Serin Çelik-019 is born in Saint Malo, Republic of Cascade to a prostitute Pinar Çelik and an unknown male.

March 5th, 2511: György "Jorge" Őrszem-052 is born in Pálháza, United Commonwealth of Reach.

March 7th, 2511: Jonathan Novara-117 is born in Elysium City, Republic of Iota Eridanus II.

March 24th, 2511: Sheila Price-065 is born in Hereford, Republic of Earth and Luna.

April 2nd, 2511: Jayden "Jai" Thompson-006 is born in New Edinburgh, Commonwealth of Bhuj

April 10th, 2511: Liao "Li" Zheng-008 is born in New Taipei, Republic of New China.

April 13th, 2511: Michael Haverson-120 is born in New Boston, United States of New America.

April 17th, 2511: Calliope "Kelly" Stuart-087 is born in New Minneapolis, Republic of Beta Taurius II.

April 21st, 2511: Destiny Samson-016 is born in Utgard, Parliamentary Republic of Harvest.

April 27th, 2511: Daisy A. Spencer-023 is born in Fairfields, Republic of Sargasso.

April 28th, 2511: Joanna Vinh Hue-030 is born in Ismaros, Commonwealth of Jericho VII.

May 1st, 2511: Kayla Irons-025 is born in Springfield, Republic of Beta Hydri VI.

May 3rd, 2511: Vishan Singh-031 is born in New Palermo, Republic of New Corsica.

May 5th, 2511: Celine Xavier-055 is born in Duparquet, Republic of Earth and Luna.

May 9th, 2511: Ralph Vickers-033 is born in New Vancouver, Settlements of Boundary.

May 10th, 2511: Margret Valentine-053 is born in New Alexandria, United Commonwealth of Reach.

May 16th, 2511: Caleb Aagard is born in Newport, Territory of Luyten 726-8.

May 23rd, 2511: Fredric Kaiser-104 is born in Monastir, Federal Commonwealth of New Harmony

June 6th, 2511: James Robinson-005 is born in Casbah, Federal Republic of Tribute.

June 13th, 2511: Samuel Howard-034 is born in Durban, Federal Republic of Biko.

June 19th, 2511: Amelia "Amy" Dorn-036 is born in Berlin, Republic of Earth and Luna.

July 1st, 2511: Randall Horris-037 is born in San Francisco, Republic of Earth and Luna.

July 7th, 2511: Isaac Hilmer-039 is born in New Atlanta, United States of New America.

July 18th, 2511: Douglas Strauss-042 is born in New Dresden, Dominion of the Falkland Moons.

July 21st, 2511: William Samson-043 is born in Hydri City, Republic of Beta Hydri VI.

July 29th, 2511: Anton van Klaus-044 is born in Warsaw, Commonwealth of New Poland.

July 31st, 2511: Nikki Vance-095 is born in Donnelsworth, Republic of New Baltimore.

August 3rd, 2511: Bailey Mckenzie-142 is born in Vienna, Republic of Kafka.

August 5th, 2511: Otto Carlson-031 is born in Newbury, Republic of Twin Falls.

August 9th, 2511: Victor Solomon-101 is born in Detroit, Republic of Earth and Luna.

August 11th, 2511: Keiichi Sato-047 is born in Krovenia, Federal Republics of Mars.

August 19th, 2511: Janet Samantha Louis-049 is born in Port Kingston, Dominion of Victoria.

August 21st, 2511: Roma Blake-143 is born in Atlas City, Commonwealth of the Atlas Moons

August 28th, 2511: Jackson Asters-050 is born in Dusar, Commonwealth of Eirene.

September 9th, 2511: Steven Madison-057 is born in New Washington, United States of New America

September 15th, 2511: Naomi Sentzke-010 is born in Alstad, Commonwealth of Sansar.

September 17th, 2511: Malcolm Bailer-059 is born in Terragrigia, Federation of Chorus.

September 21st, 2511: Lea Madson-061 is born in Virconis, Federation of Chi Rho.

September 30th, 2511: Maria Delgado-062 is born in Nueva Seville, Republic of Madrigal

October 2nd, 2511: Soren Fosen-066 is born in his family's 'illegal' farm, Republic of Dwarka.

October 5th, 2511: Ashley Chant-067 is born in Chicago, Republic of Earth and Luna.

October 11th, 2511: Solomon Agu-069 is born in Castra, Republic of Madrigal.

October 14th, 2511: Benjamin Corros-073 is born in New Harmony, Federal Republics of Mars

October 17th, 2511: Cassandra Black-075 is born in Calais, Republic of New France

October 19th, 2511: Kurt M. Trevelyan-051 is born in Mira, Republic of Circumstance.

2512: _Juno_-class light destroyers are introduced by by Harland and Wolff Shipyards and commissioned into the UNSC fleet.

2513: Operation: TREBUCHET begins.

2514: The _Thermopylae_-class supercarriers are unveiled by Reyes-McLees Shipyards and commissioned into the UNSC Navy.

2515: The _Marathon_-class heavy cruisers are revealed by Reyes-McLees Shipyards and are commissioned into the UNSC Navy.

2516: Thanatos-class heavy destroyers are revealed by

2517: SPARTAN-II Program is initiated. GOAL: TRAIN AND DEPLOY AUGMENTED 'SUPER' SOLDIERS IN HOPES OF ENDING CIVIL WAR.

2520: The UNSC Navy commissions the _Springfield_-class light cruisers into service.

2522: The Fletcher-class destroyer escorts are commissioned into the UNSC's fleet.

April 12th, 2525: Contact lost with Harvest, CMA _Argo_ [_Hammerhead_-class scout vessel] i s sent to investigate.

April 20th, 2525: CMA _Argo_ enters the Epsilon Indi system. Shortly after exiting slipspace, contact is lost with the CMA _Argo_.

April 21st, 2525: CMA Navy, Battlegroup 4 is deployed: CMA _Hercules_, CMA _Arabia _and CMA _Vostok_

* * *

October 7th, 2525: Battlegroup 4 arrive at Epsilon Indi.

Harvest has been destroyed.

[The city of Utgard is destroyed by a Covenant energy projector; Tiara Number Six collapses after being fired upon by the Covenant CRS-class light cruiser _Rapid Conversion_; the satellite left by UNSC _Walk of Shame_, records Harvest being glassed by a Covenant battlegroup]

Contact made with an unknown vessel (Covenant DSY-class battleship), attempts to hail the vessel fail, Covenant battleship diverts 68% percent power weapons, CMA _Arabia_ and _Vostok_ prepare to deliver CMA Marines to board the vessel, Covenant battleship raises power levels to weapons by 75%. Battlegroup 4's AIs notice the power surge and Captain Maribeau Veredi gives the order to open fire.

[Lieutenant Commander Elisha Ray (KIA): "_Command, engaging the unknown vessel_."; "_Watch your fire! Watch your fire!_" "_We have sustained heavy damage to our hull and superstructure. Multiple hull breaches, SHIT! The reactors are flaring, abandon sh-_" CMA _Arabia_ opens fire. Covenant battleship class vessel returns fire. Enemy weapons fire impact the hull. Explosion erupt across the length of the vessel, fews seconds later the reactors explodes and takes the entire crew down with her.]

CMA _Arabia_

Status: Lost with all hands

[Lieutenant Commander Malakai David (KIA): "_Contact left! Contact left!_"; "_Fucking hell! I'm losing her! All hands abandon ship, all hand aban-_" _Vostok_ returns fire, eager to avenge her sister ship's destruction. The Covenant vessel fires another salvo. plasma torpedoes crash into the _Vostok_, seconds later the _Vostok_'s reactors overload and explode.]

CMA _Vostok_

Status: Lost with all hands

[Captain Maribeau Veredi: "_Code Three! The Vostok and Arabia are gone, no survivors! Command we have multiple vessels down, we are the only ones left and are falling back to Reach!_" The _Hercules_ turns to starboard narrowly dodging several enemy torpedoes, but several hit. The _Hercules_ enters slipspace.]

CMA Hercules

Status: Heavily Damaged

Incoming transmission:

"_Your destruction is the will of the gods...and we are their instrument!_"

* * *

April 7th to October 8th, 2525:

[A _CAS_-class assault carrier breaks through the clouds over New Utopia, Federal Territory of Green Hills "_Look at the size of it!_"]

[The footage changes view to the Orbital Elevator System in Dwarka City, Republic of Dwarka, burning "_They just glassed the tether system, the expanse of the fallout area is expected to be as large as a small town!_"]

[A T-47 _Scarab_ walks over a tunnel entrance in Garmed, Federal Territory of Second Base and takes aim "_Oh my god, all units on the highway 36-B fallb-!_"]

[_SDV_-class heavy corvette _Ardent Prayer_ opens fire on ONI Nigeria HQ, Federal Territory of Nigeria "_Nigeria Central Command this is ONI Nigeria HQ, we have a situation, over!_"]

[A _CCS_-class battlecruiser soars over I-95, Federal Territory of Roost "_We have an alien battlecruiser over I-95!_"]

[A flight of UNSC MARSOC Falcons fly through New Boston, Republic of New Massachusetts, "_Roger that command, Outlaw 2-5 is en route._"]

[A marine is hiding from an elite minor with a energy sword "_Their all around us! What do we do?_"]

[A Scarab climbs on top of a building in Zeus, Federal Territory of Olympus "_Run for it!_"]

[An army soldier looks on in horror as a CCS-class battlecruiser charges and fires it's energy projector at Durban, Federal Republic of Biko "_It's a whole damn fleet!_".]

* * *

October 8th, 2525: The UNSC is put on full alert. ["_This is an act of war against the United Nations!_"]

October 17th, 2525: UNSC FLEETCOM begins assembling the Third Fleet to retake Harvest.

October 18th, 2525: ONI approaches Preston J. Cole to lead TF X-Ray from the battlecruiser _Everest_. Cole is promoted to Admiral.

March 1st, 2526: Task Force X-Ray (76 vessels) of the Third Fleet arrives at Harvest. TF X-Ray engages Covenant battleship. Enemy battleship fires first salvo taking out two of Cole's ships. After four more salvos the enemy vessel is reduced to scrap at the cost of thirteen ships. Shortly after this Cole is given command of Rapid Reaction Forces Command. The UNSC set up base in the ruins of Utgard and other major cities. Harvest campaign begins.

April 2526: The Federal Territory of Circinius IV is glassed. Most of the population is killed, survivors are successfully extracted by SPARTAN Blue Team. [A M12 Warthog speeds between UNSC and Covenant lines in a forested region on the colony, a damaged M808 Scorpion fires a round.]

October 21st, 2526: Task Force X-Ray (117 vessels by then) destroys twelve vessels of the Covenant Navy in the Alpha Aurigae system at the cost of 37 ships.

February 13th, 2528: 8 Covenant vessels are destroyed by elements of the Third Fleet (70 vessels) at the cost of 30 ships.

March-June 2528: The Republic of Madrigal is glassed after three months of fighting.

October 2528: Hat Yai is glassed after a month of fighting.

June to August 2529: Covenant forces attack the Commonwealth of Roleath in order to test prototype EMP weapons. After two months of fighting, the Covenant is driven from the outer colony. ONI salvages the EMP tech and takes it to the Core Systems colony of New Harmony for reverse engineering.

October to December 2529:

November 6th, 2529: The former Secretary of Navy: Adrian Beland is elected as the 78th Secretary-General of the United Nations.

January 5th, 2530: Operation: LONE STAR begins, five days later Daisy-023, Ralph-103, and Sergeant William Hauser are heavily injured. With permission from President Beland and the Chairman of the UNSC: Lloyd Tyrom, the Task Force: RANGER commanding officer CDR Arthur Cross begins construction on WINTER FALL, a safe haven from DNI's enemies, and is kept secret from the Office of Naval Intelligence.

January 7th, 2530: Janet Tanis is born to Felix Tanis and Doctor Alexis Weston in the city of New Alexandria, Reach; unknown to Alexis and Janet, is that Felix is actually a SPARTAN-II (SPARTAN-116) that became a mercenary shortly after an incident on the outer colony of New Discovery. Janet inherits her father's CLAYMORE Augmentations without any side effects, this would prove life-saving during the Flood Outbreak in Voi, 22 years later.

February 18th, 2530: Elizabeth Victoria "Rose" Carolina O'Conner is born to Alison O'Conner and Leonard Gregory Church; unknown to both of them, that her biological father is really DEVGRU member and CO Arthur Cross (also unknown to him), due to a fling between the two (Alison and Arthur), a week after the Battle of New Discovery in 2529.

March-November 2530: Covenant forces invade the Republic of Iota Eridanus II, the Eridanus Confederacy assists the UNSC by placing IEDs along the paths of advance the Covenant Army, every denotation kills a platoon or a in some cases a small company. The temporary alliance causes massive casualties for the Covenant. But the Covenant eventually glass the colony, but not before in a rare case of luck 3/4's of IE2's population is evacuated. [_Marines, Army soldiers, and EC fighters are seen valiantly defending the planetary capital of Elysium City, Covenant infantry and armor assault the human position._ November 21st, 2530]

February 2531: The Commonwealth of Arcadia is invaded. Four _Halcyon_-class light cruisers: _Belfast_ (CL/R-703), _Texas_ (CL/R-701), _Armstrong_ (CL/R-651), _Pillar of Autumn_ (CL/R-709); engage two CCS-class battlecruisers, catching one with it's shields down. The other one however returns fire and destroys the _Texas_ and the _Belfast_, the _Armstrong_ was venting atmosphere, and the Autumn was badly damaged; as more Covenant vessels entered the system forcing the _Armstrong_, the _Autumn_, and what's left of the Arcadia Defense Fleet to retreat and regroup. UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ (LPM-088) arrives and deploys ground forces. Six hours later, ADM Preston Cole and TF X-Ray, Third Fleet arrives in force.

* * *

**I'M BACK! This timeline is more detailed. Did you catch that NCIS reference? I decided to make SPARTAN-081, a native of Paris IV and the daughter of the future President of the UEG: Ruth Charet, who was then single. I hope some of you Nigerians on the site noticed that I named a human colony after your homeland!**

* * *

**Task Force X-Ray (As of 2526): 1 battlecruiser, 4 heavy cruisers, 15 light cruisers, 19 destroyers, 28 frigates, 3 prowlers, 6 carriers**

***UNSC ****_Everest_**** (CB-076) [****_Valiant_****-class battlecruiser] – Flagship**

***UNSC ****_Say My Name_**** (CA-056) [****_Marathon_****-class heavy cruiser]**

***UNSC ****_Lowrentz_**** (CA-168) [****_Marathon_****-class heavy cruiser]**

***UNSC ****_Eye of the Storm_**** (CA-098) [****_Marathon_****-class heavy cruiser]**

***UNSC ****_Challenger_**** (CA-047) [****_Marathon_****-class heavy cruiser]**

***UNSC ****_Troy_**** (CL-043) [****_Springfield_****-class light cruiser]**

***UNSC ****_Sacramento_**** (CL-028) [****_Springfield_****-class light cruiser]**

***UNSC ****_Campo Grande_**** (CL-078) [****_Springfield_****-class light cruiser]**

***UNSC ****_Halcyon_**** (CL/R-159) [****_Halcyon_****-class light cruiser (reserve)]**

***UNSC ****_Soviet Connection_**** (CL/R-706) [****_Halcyon_****-class light cruiser (reserve)]**

***UNSC ****_Land of the Rising Sun_**** (CL/R-704) [****_Halcyon_****-class light cruiser (reserve)]**

***UNSC ****_Realm of Hades_**** (CL/R-503) [****_Halcyon_****-class light cruiser (reserve)]**

***UNSC ****_Dragon's Teeth_**** (CL/R-701) [****_Halcyon_****-class light cruiser (reserve)]**

***UNSC ****_Constantinople_**** (CL/R-605) [****_Halcyon_****-class light cruiser (reserve)]**

***UNSC ****_Williamsburg_**** (CL/R-588) [****_Halcyon_****-class light cruiser (reserve)]**

***UNSC ****_Heroes of the _****_Republic _****(CL/R-172) [****_Halcyon_****-class light cruiser (reserve)]**

***UNSC ****_Defenders of the Republic_**** (CL/R-622) [****_Halcyon_****-class light cruiser (reserve)]**

***UNSC ****_Roman Blue_**** (CL/R-117) [****_Halcyon_****-class light cruiser (reserve)]**

***UNSC ****_Legacy of the Titanic_**** (CL/R-189) [****_Halcyon_****-class light cruiser (reserve)]**

***UNSC ****_Midway_**** (CL/R-208) [****_Halcyon_****-class light cruiser (reserve)]**

***UNSC ****_Gorgon_**** (DDH-001) [****_Gorgon_****-class heavy destroyer]**

***UNSC ****_Virginia Capes_**** (DDH-163) [****_Gorgon_****-class heavy destroyer]**

***UNSC ****_Thrasis _****(DDH-101) [****_Gorgon_****-class heavy destroyer]**

***UNSC ****_Fires of Freedom_**** (DDH-189) [****_Fire_****-class heavy destroyer]**

***UNSC ****_Fires of Liberation_**** (DDH-190) [****_Fire_****-class heavy destroyer]**

***UNSC ****_Fires of Genesis_**** (DDH-191) [****_Fire_****-class heavy destroyer]**

***UNSC ****_Fires of Democracy_**** (DDH-192) [****_Fire_****-class heavy destroyer]**

***UNSC ****_Land of the Free_**** (DDH-134) [****_Gorgon_****-class heavy destroyer]**

***UNSC ****_Hercules_**** (DDL-098) [****_Juno_****-class light destroyer]**

***UNSC ****_Heroes of Normandy_**** (DDL-017) [****_Juno_****-class light destroyer]**

***UNSC ****_Remember the Alamo_**** (DDL-075) [****_Juno_****-class light destroyer]**

***UNSC ****_Kasserine Pass_**** (DDL-181) [****_Juno_****-class light destroyer]**

***UNSC ****_Sullivan Brothers_**** (DDL-109) [****_Juno_****-class light destroyer]**

***UNSC ****_Fletcher_**** (DDE-038) [****_Fletcher_****-class destroyer escort]**

***UNSC ****_Mathias Cross_**** (DDE-067) [_Fletcher_-class destroyer escort]**

***UNSC ****_James Harper_**** (DDE-126) [_Fletcher_-class destroyer escort]**

***UNSC ****_Harriet Tubman_**** (DDE-039) [****_Fletcher_****-class destroyer escort]**

***UNSC ****_Victoria O'Conner_**** (DDE-053) [****_Fletcher_****-class destroyer escort]**

***UNSC ****_Blake Dawson_**** (DDE-091) [****_Fletcher_****-class destroyer escort]**

***UNSC ****_Johnathan Hood_**** (DDE-108) [****_Fletcher_****-class destroyer escort]**

***UNSC ****_Excellence_**** (FFL/V-078) [****_Stalwart_****-class light aviation frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Lance Held High_**** (FFL/T-032) [****_Bellerophon_****-class light transport frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Maelstrom_**** (FFL/V-134) [****_Stalwart_****-class light aviation frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Love and Loss_**** (FFL/T-078) [****_Bellerophon_****-class light transport frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Bring It_**** (FFL/V-091) [****_Stalwart_****-class light aviation frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Star of David_**** (FFL/T-134) [****_Charon_****-class light transport frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Liberty or Death!_**** (FFL/T-103) [****_Charon_****-class light transport frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Reach's Crown Jewel_**** (FFL/T-083) [****_Charon_****-class light transport frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Haven_**** (FFL/V-238) [****_Stalwart_****-class light aviation frigate]**

***UNSC ****_The Devil's Lair_**** (FFL/T-181) [****_Charon_****-class light transport frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Dawn of a Future_**** (FFL/T-109) [****_Charon_****-class light transport frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Make it Count_**** (FFL/T-034) [****_Bellerophon_****-class light transport frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Stalwart Dawn_**** (FFL/V-001) [****_Stalwart_****-class light aviation frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Meriwether Lewis_**** (FFL/V-035) [****_Stalwart_****-class light aviation frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Allegiance_**** (FFL/T-122) [****_Charon_****-class light transport frigate]**

***UNSC ****_In Amber Clad_**** (FFL/V-142) [****_Stalwart_****-class light aviation frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Tripping Light_**** (FFL/T-138) [****_Charon_****-class light transport frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Tannenberg_**** (FFL/T-106) [****_Charon_****-class light transport frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Redoubtable_**** (FFL/T-098) [****_Charon_****-class light transport frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Remembrance_**** (FFL/V-103) [****_Stalwart_****-class light aviation frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Journeyman_**** (FFL/T-231) [****_Charon_****-class light transport frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Foxhound_**** (FFL/T-164) [****_Charon_****-class light transport frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Gettysburg_**** (FFL/T-203) [****_Charon_****-class light transport frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Fearless_**** (FFL/T-055) [****_Charon_****-class light transport frigate]**

***UNSC _Beauty of Singapore_ (FFL/T-067) **[****_Charon_****-class light transport frigate]****

*****UNSC _Avengers of the Hydra System_ (FFL/T-012) [******_Bellerophon_-class light transport frigate]**

***UNSC ****_Memories of Far Isle_**** (CVE-103) [****_Musashi_****-class escort carrier]**

***UNSC ****_Musashi_**** (CVE-045) [****_Musashi_****-class escort carrier]**

***UNSC ****_London Blitz_**** (CVE-078) [****_Musashi_****-class escort carrier]**

***UNSC ****_Atlas_**** (CVF-078) [****_Atlas_****-class fleet carrier]**

***UNSC ****_All Under Heaven_**** (CVF-091) [****_Atlas_****-class fleet carrier]**

***UNSC ****_Magellan_**** (CVF-103) [****_Atlas_****-class fleet carrier]**

***UNSC ****_Winter_**** (SSN-098) [****_Winter_****-class light prowler]**

***UNSC ****_Circumference_**** (SSN-174) [****_Eclipse_****-class light prowler]**

***UNSC ****_Abyss_**** (SSN-108) [****_Winter_****-class light prowler]**

* * *

****I referenced a conflict that took place either before or after the establishment of the Outer Colonies: The Hydra System Massacres, please put your theories on what happened in a review look it up on Halopedia. **Hope you like the extra information, EZP out!**


End file.
